Anbu Unleashed
by ShadowFoxEndever
Summary: Naruto is the scape goat of hatred for the village but no more as two anbu decided to train him at an early age changing everything. /pairing indecided/ Please Review!


**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**The pairing for now is NarutoxSamui but if you have a different pairing in mind I might change it so Review. I have in mind NarutoxMei to.**

**Naruto right now is Six years old but his friends are all around the ages of two because the kyuubi attack happened sooner in this story.**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Naruto Uzumaki a boy of only six years old, the bane of Konoha and the scapegoat of hatred. He did not know the reason why everyone hated him, so he ignored them just like they did him.

He was walking down the main street of Konoha as the day quickly turned to night. The civilian shops that would not sell him anything all closed down for the night.

"_Why do they hate me so much, I never did anything to them_" Naruto thought. He always wondered this but he never got an answer to it.

He looked up at the full moon that now hovered overhead deep in thought.

"_I wish people would stop hating me and just at least try to get to know me_" Naruto thought. It was a mature question showing how much innocence the boy had truly lost by the people's hatred towards him.

As Naruto walked down the street the two anbu stood on the roofs overhead keeping watch on Naruto to make sure nothing were to happen. The two anbu had the masks of dog and weasel.

"If he gets attacked one more time, I am taking Naruto to the anbu headquarters which he will be safer their" the dog masked anbu said to weasel.

The weasel masked anbu did not respond right away as his thoughts were else where at the moment though it did not last long as he turned towards dog.

I believe we should go ask him ourselves right now if he wants to come with us and get a better life, maybe even fulfill his dream of being a ninja" weasel replied. They were watching as Naruto entered the ramen stand to eat.

The dog masked anbu thought about what weasel just proposed for a couple seconds. It did not take him long to think about it because he already had wanted to do it in the first place.

"Let's go" dog said. Weasel nodded jumping off the roof of the building dog close behind.

Naruto di not know any of this however he would when he left the ramen stand but for now he sat eating a bowel of ramen while talking to the ramen chief and his daughter. They were the only two people alongside the hokage who he liked out of the entire village.

"Can I have another bowel of ramen Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto shouted. He handed the finished bowel to her. Unknown to him one of the anbu disappeared outside to go make a room out for Naruto at the anbu headquarters. The other hid in the shadows of an ally.

"Sure you can Naruto-kun it will be right up" Ayame replied giving him a small smile. She thought of Naruto as a little brother. She hated the way people treated him but she could not do much about that.

Teuchi finished making the next bowel of ramen, as Ayame placed it in front of Naruto.

"Tha_nks Ayame-nee-chan_" Naruto shouted as he dug into the bowl of ramen.

After four bowels of ramen, he began to fish into his pockets to take out the necessary amount of money for the food he ate, Teuchi noticed this deciding he did not have to pay.

"It's ok Naruto the meal is on the house today so you don't have to worry about paying " Teuchi states from his spot in front of the stove.

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto shouted. He waved back at them as he stepped back out into the main street of Konoha. He wished he could eat ramen all the time but he didn't have the money for how much he ate.

"_Why is it so cold_" Naruto thought shivering slightly though he knew Konoha would never get this cold. It was not the air that made it cold. It was the two anbu that he could not see but he felt them from the ally because the cold feeling came from the ally.

"There are Jiji's anbu in the ally but how do I know this. Is it cause the amount of chakra I feel coming from them or what" Naruto thought because he honestly did not know what to make of the cold feeling he got.

"You guys can come out, I know you're their so you don't have to hide" Naruto shouted. He hoped someone was their because if their isn't it would make him feel like a total idiot for shouting for no reason.

His thoughts were cut off as two anbu walked out of the ally. Naruto noticed that one had a weasel mask while the other wore a dog like mask.

The anbu stopped walking when they had reached him. The dog masked anbu was quite shocked that they were found by a six year old boy while weasel was only intrigued by how they were caught. He had seen the by shiver meaning that Naruto might have felt their chakra signature which could only mean that he was a born sensor ninja.

"Why are you guys watching over me, I never asked Jiji about it yet but I want to know from the two of you if you don't mind" Naruto asked. He wanted to know why people hated him so much. He would not care what it is, just knowing would make him feel a lot better to know he was hated for a reason or hated without a cause.

Weasel and dog looked at each other from behind their masks nodding ready to begin what they talked about not that long ago. They face towards Naruto a second later.

"We will explain everything to you that has been held back from you, if you come with us back to the anbu headquarters with us" the dog masked anbu replied.

"Why did I do something wrong" Naruto asked a bit scared he would be arrested for asking about why he was hated.

"You did nothing wrong, we just want to discuss something's alone out of sight from any other ninja that could be in the area. The things we are going to tell you are classified to any ninja under jonin status which means we should not be telling you either but since you're part of it we decided to tell you even without the hokage's permission but you can't tell him who told you until we are ready to tell him ok" weasel replied. Naruto nodded understanding now why they wanted to speak alone with him.

The dog masked anbu walked up putting a hand on his shoulder. They both vanished a second later along with the weasel anbu out of sight.

Moments later they appeared in a room that looked to be a lounge, just much bigger.

"This is the place where all anbu can talk and hangout if not on a mission but it is their choice to do so or no" the dog masked anbu stated explained to Naruto. They lead him over to a large couch in the room.

Naruto sat down looking around at everything in the room. What Naruto did not know is weasel and dog had set up a room for him in the anbu headquarters.

Dog and Weasel pulled two chairs up in front of the couch sitting down to begin what they had to say. They reached up pulling off their anbu masks setting them aside for the time being because they would not need them for this.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and this here is Uchiha Itachi" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded but was still shocked that two anbu actually revealed themselves to him. He also could not believe that one of the was a kid not much older then himself. He knew anbu had to stay hidden or more risks were to be added to the job if their identities were to be found out.

"Why are you revealing yourselves, I thought anbu had to stay hidden" Naruto asked.

"The reason we revealed ourselves to you is because me and Kakashi have decided to bring you here to the anbu headquarters to live because of all the hatred the civilian have for you. Also if you want to we could train you to be a ninja just like the hokage mentioned to us that you wanted to be. We took the matters into our own hands once we saw how bad the hate truly was for you in Konoha. Do you want to stay here in anbu headquarters or do you want to leave" Itachi said.

Naruto looked on in shock by the two anbu in front of him. No one ever asked to train him and then even made a place for him to stay already. Tears started to fall from his eyes by how much they cared for him. He needed to know tow things before he made up his mind however.

"If I stay here can you first please tell me why I am hated so much and who my parents were. I have been wanting to know for so long but no one told me not even the hokage did" Naruto stated as he gained a pleading look hoping they would tell him which they did.

Kakashi and Itachi began to explain about the Kyuubi attack six years before and of the sealing process that had taken place. After they finished their explanation of this they saw that Naruto did not really looked fazed by it, he was shocked of course but not angry or mad at anyone.

"So they hate me because they think I am the Kyuubi but I am actually the container of the kyuubi" Naruto asked. He received nods from both anbu.

"That is stupid are they blind or something if I was the Kyuubi I would probably have destroyed them by now by how they treated me" Naruto shouted. Kakashi understood the kid but sealing was a strange art not many knew about.

"The civilians don't know much about the process of seal so they would not know anything about the difference between being sealed or being out" Kakashi explained.

"Then I will become a Fuuinjutsu master to show them up and maybe get a cool sword as well" Naruto said getting a little to in the moment at the time. He stopped when something else popped into his head.

"What about my parents could you tell me about them if you know, I asked Jiji many times but I never got a straight answer" Naruto asked. He looked between the two for a couple moments before he turned and looked at Kakashi as he began to speak.

"Sure but remember don't tell anyone because we will get in a lot of trouble if you do" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded because he would never tell anyone unless he was aloud to.

"Your parents were great people, you already know your dad because he is the one who sealed the fox into you in the first place, the yondaime hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze" Kakashi explained. Naruto looked shocked for a moment before he finally understood why the his dad sealed it inside of him. Kakashi thought their would be an angry shout by Naruto but was surprised when none came.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at him, he had to do what he had to after all he was the hokage. I am proud to be his son" Naruto said smiling brightly at them.

"That's good I thought you were going to shout to the heavens but never mind. Your mom was a wonderful women from the land of Whirlpool her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was an outgoing person with the same attitude that you have, you actually look and sound like them at times making old memories of them pop up about them" Kakashi said. He felt sad on the inside but hid it to such a degree none was shown.

"I wish they were still alive, I know they were great people now but I wish they could see me growing up" Naruto said. He felt excited and happy but sad at the same time until Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry Naruto we will be their for you now, no matter what the hokage says we are your family now" Kakashi said. Tears started to form around Naruto's eyes again as he hugged both Kakashi and Itachi.

Once Naruto calmed down they decided to ask him if he wanted to stay now even though they knew the answer already.

"So Naruto have you decided to stay and begin your training to become a ninja of the leaf" Itachi asked.

"I'll stay, I would have stayed even if you did not tell me about my parents or the Kyuubi because I want to become a ninja but now I want to become the best ninja surpassing my dad" Naruto shouted pumping a fist into the air.

Kakashi chuckled while Itachi only grinned showing they liked his determination. They would help him complete this because it was now their jobs as his sensei's.

"Since you have decided to stay, we will begin your training in two days, tomorrow will be used to show you around the anbu headquarters to familiarize yourself with the place because it is getting late right now but we will show you the main rooms before we reach you just in case you my need to use it" Kakashi said.

"Ok that's fine but what will I be learning first" Naruto asked as Itachi and Kakashi lead him out of the huge lounge to show him a couple places before bed.

"You will first unlock your chakra before we start anything else. This will probably take a day or maybe an hour it depends on the person but for now don't worry about it" Kakashi said as the approached the kitchen.

After they showed Naruto the kitchen they showed him the one bathroom near his room but they told him the place had about ten or eleven bathrooms in total because of how big the place was. They walked to a training ground next to explain to Naruto that this will be the first training ground that the would be training in because of how simple the room looked. Once he got better they would move to different terrain training grounds. Once Naruto was explained these things they lead Naruto to his new room in the anbu headquarters.

"This is your room Naruto which is right next to mine, so if you need any help you know where to turn to" Kakashi said. He fished into his pocket pulling out a silver key handing it over to Naruto.

"Is this the key to my room" Naruto asked. The key looked to be specially designed for some reason.

"That key there is not just made for you room, it was also made to enter the anbu headquarters all in one so you could leave your room and the building all in one key" Kakashi explained. Itachi and Naruto watched on as he inserted the key into the lock of the door opening the door walking inside the room. They followed close behind to observe his reaction to the room. Naruto could not believe it the room looked a whole lot nice then his apartment, it was bigger as well with a king sized bed against the wall with. The room also had scrolls laid up against the top of his dresser.

"Those scrolls there are meant for your training in two days but those you use after training to learn on your own. The book shelf over their has basic chakra control excises along with every elemental basic book along with some Fuuinjutsu that you said you wanted to learn about. You are going to get a surprise in about a month if you do well in your training to come that is" Itachi said. He watched Naruto's mouth hang open thinking he was in a dream.

"Is this a dream" Naruto asked.

"Nope this is real and we will make sure you are strong by the time your twelve. If you impress us I or Itachi might make you our apprentice" Kakashi responded.

Naruto hugged both of them really hard for all that they have done for him in such a little time.

Kakashi and Itachi headed out of the room to let Naruto go to sleep for the night. Once they left the room, he felt the energy around him drain really fast indicating he had been running on adrenaline for most of the time.

He slowly climbed into the big bed once his eyes became to dizzy to walk around his room anymore.

Once he felt the softness of the blankets, he slide them over top of himself laying his head down on the pillow. One last thought crossed his mind.

"I can't wait for my training to start, I finally get to be a ninja" Naruto thought as he drifted into a soundless sleep for the rest of the night not worrying about any civilians attacking him.

**I hope you liked the chapter, the next one will be longer!**


End file.
